1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable lens camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
With lens-non-detachable cameras, various types of retractable lens cameras are known which have a function of retracting a lens barrel within the camera body thereof, thereby reducing the size thereof in the non-photographing state (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H9-203842).